Tape 1, Side A
Tape 1, Side A is the first episode of the first season of ''13 Reasons Why''. It is the first episode of the series overall. Plot Present Day The series begins with a close-up of the locker of Hannah Baker, a girl who recently passed away due to suicide. Clay Jensen, a student at Liberty High School, approaches her locker, who is then confronted by his fellow peer Justin Foley. He asks Clay, “What the hell are you doing?” Before the conversation becomes an argument, guidance counselor Kevin Porter reminds them to get to class. Justin angrily tells Clay he is not as innocent as Hannah says, leaving Clay in bewilderment. During Peer Communications class, Clay spots Mr. Porter walking down the hall with Olivia and Andrew Baker, the grief-stricken parents of Hannah, who are there to retrieve Hannah’s school books. In the bathroom, Clay notices Tyler Down, a student photographer, taking photographs of girls playing soccer outside. In a stall, Clay overhears Bryce Walker, a jock at Liberty High School, speak to his mother on the phone about an unknown school e-mail sent to all parents of students. At the end of the school day, Courtney Crimsen greets Clay with a hug in an attempt to comfort him about Hannah’s death. Tony Padilla, Clay’s best friend, offers to give him a ride home. Tony plays a cassette tape of older music as they sit in silence. Clay notices the Crestmont Theater, causing him to drift into a flashback of him and Hannah (see Flashbacks) until a car horn noise wakes him back into reality. Tony drops off Clay at his house. He walks to his front door step, only to spot a package addressed to him. In his kitchen, he opens the package and notices a shoebox containing a map of his town and seven double-sided cassette tapes placed in cases decorated with colorful drawings. He opens up a case, revealing the number ‘1’ marked in blue on a tape. Curious and confused, he uses his father’s boombox to play this tape in the garage. Shocked, he hears the voice of Hannah Baker being recorded. She says that if you received the box of tapes, you were of the reasons why she commited suicide (see Quotes). He continues to listen, before his mom enters. She asks him what he is doing, and Clay says it is for history class. Flashbacks *In the Crestmont Theater, Clay begins his job and Hannah (who began working there three weeks earlier) trains him at the concession stand. Upon asking him how he likes the town, Clay replies with a Star Wars reference. She jokingly teases him as being a nerd, but says she admires it. Cast Starring * Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen * Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker * Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla * Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis (credit only) * Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley * Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker * Miles Heizer as Alex Standall (credit only) * Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey * Devin Druid as Tyler Down * Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen * Derek Luke as Kevin Porter * Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Guest Starring * Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker * Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen * Keiko Agena as Pamela Bradley * Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland * Gary Perez as Arturo Padilla * Giorgia Whigham as Kat * Uriah Shelton as Pratters Quotes Hannah (narrating): Hey. It's Hannah. Hannah Baker. That's right. Don't adjust your...whatever device your hearing this on. It's me, live and in stereo. No return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests. Get a snack. Settle in. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. Notes and Trivia Music * Joy Division - "Love Will Tear Us Apart" * Vance Joy - "Mess is Mine" Gallery | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes